Circuit boards of a large size can have mounted thereto a plurality of electrical components such as electrical connectors to provide a plurality of electrical connections with circuit paths of the circuit boards, and the components and connectors can include a plurality of electrical contacts to establish the electrical connections. In certain situations a plurality of like electrical connectors are to be mounted to the board in an array in which the connectors are spaced distances apart and have an array of contacts for electrical connection to the board such as by having pin sections extending into through-holes of the board within which they are then soldered. Conventional soldering methods entail subjecting the board and components and connectors being soldered thereto to high temperatures such as in the range of 450.degree.-500.degree. F. Large sized boards are known to warp to some extent as a result of such high temperatures which is undesirable and can reduce the assurance of proper electrical connections between the contacts and the circuits of the board; warping can also interfere with placement of a plurality of such circuit boards in closely spaced arrays such as in a card cage, and can even result in short circuiting between boards.